Kanan Stark
Kanan is a powerful drug lord and one of the two main antagonists along with Felipe Loboz in the Starz TV Show, Power. He is portrayed by Curtis Jackson. Biography Kanan is Ghost's former boss and mentor. He has been in prison for years because of a sketchy drug charge. He had once taken both Tommy and Ghost under his wing years ago and tuaght both of them everything they know. Even though he served as a advisor to Ghost's organization, he is secretly plotting against him and plans to return to the game in grand fashion. Season 1 Kanan first appears when his son Shawn comes to visit him in prison and the two catch up on everything that's been going on. During this time, Kanan hires a beautiful but deadly assassin known as Pink Sneakers to kill Ghost and his associates. While Ghost is looking for the person that is killing off his crew, Kanan contacts him from prison and informs him that the RSK gang leader Rolla, who was a friend and protégé, is behind it, framing the gangster and causing Ghost to go assassinate him. Sometime later, Kanan is visited by a lawyer with the news that he will soon be released from prison. Afterwards, Pink Sneakers pays Kanan a visit and he tell her that she wants Ghost dead before he gets out and that she needs to get new shoes. Season 2 Kanan is released from prison and visits Ghost, his family, and Tommy which surprises the latter. He later catches up to everything going on in the drug business. During this time, Kanan looks for Pink Sneakers, whom failed to kill Ghost, and has one of her contacts attempt to find her but fails. He kills him and later learns that Pink Sneakers is in hiding in Miami. He orders his right hand man Dre go to Miami and kill her before Ghost does. Kanan and Tommy meet up with the RSK gang and their new leader Q-Dubs, which ends in Kanan killing him as the latter refused to work with him, Tommy, or Ruiz and his Soldado gang. Afterwards, Kanan furthers his plot to take over the drug business and kill Ghost. After a meeting with Tommy, Dre and his crew, Kanan has Dre kill one the latter's men as he disliked him and thought he would be disloyal. Later, He meets up with all the drug lords and gangs , including Serbian gang leader, Vladimir, Haitian gang leader Drifty, and Ruiz in order to meet up with Felipe Lobos and set up a new drug business with Kanan in charge and Lobos as their distributor once Ghost is dead. However, things change as Tommy and Lobos are arrested. Tommy is released while Lobos is still locked up and the drug lords agree to have Ghost killed. During this time, Kanan uses his son Shawn to kill Ghost. However, Shawn fails and Ghost sends him away. Kanan is later confronted by his son, who admits to using and then shoots and kills him. Kanan has Dre get rid of Shawn's body. He later has a confrontation with Ghost at a warehouse and the two fight and have a bloody, fiery showdown. Ghost stabs Kanan and then burns the house down, thinking he's dead. However, it is likely that Kanan survives and it is discovered that someone broke out of the warehouse during the fire. Season 3 Kanan survives the fight with Ghost and goes into hiding in Washington D.C. at his cousin's house, but he is severely burnt and injured.